Love Blood and Sand
by Flamedragon93
Summary: This is a rewritten version of a story I wrote on Quizilla. When I decided to rewrite it there, I figured I'd post it here too. Story contains: violence, gore, drama, action, adventure, humor, foul language, suspense, supernatural beings, minor adult content, plot twists, and so and so forth. Hope you all like it. Feedback? GaaraXOC plus various other character parings.


Quick explanation. This follows the Naruto plot and storyline, but instead of being twelve the characters are all 14. They dress like they do when they're 12, but look more like they do in Shippuuden. Understand? Alright onto the story.

* * *

A young fourteen year old girl woke up and got out of bed. She yawned tiredly while starting to brush out her long jet black locks. Her long hair trailed down close to her thighs, bangs framed her face and hung only just slightly in her purple eyes. Half of her hair she pulled back and tied up with a ribbon near the top of her head. When she finished with her hair she went to her closet and got dressed. She wore a fighting kimono. The kimono was off the shoulders with black sleeves, it was short in front; stopping just past mid thighs in the front and flowing out behind her to the ground. The sleeves and the lining were black and the rest white. The underside of it dark red matching a sash tied around her waist. Once she was dressed she tied her leaf headband to the sash on her waist she grasped a choker off her desk. The choker was black and from it hung a large cross on a chain. A red jewel sat in the middle of the cross. Once she put that on she grabbed two katanas and slipped them into the hold she had made with the bow of the sash behind her. Once she was completely prepared she headed to her kitchen.

The girl lived alone in a decent sized apartment with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen/dining room combo, and a living room. She had spent most of her life alone so she was used to solitude. However her best friend Naruto visited her on a regular basis so she didn't feel too lonely. She often wondered if he visited her so much because he too was alone and didn't want to feel so lonely. As she entered her kitchen she sighed and rolled her eyes in slight amusement.

"Naruto get out of my cabinet." She spoke as she walked to her fridge.

"How'd you know I was there?" A voice came from within the kitchen somewhere.

Her top cabinet popped opened and Naruto was squashed inside it. He jumped out and grinned at her.

"You need to mask your scent a bit more, as long as you don't I'll be able to find you." She answered with a smirk.

"Damn" Naruto muttered. "You're too good Kyuu." He added shaking his head.

"I know." Kyuu answered cheekily. "Which means since I found you, you have to do something for me." You stated happily.

"Yeah I know." Naruto answered in defeat.

She and Naruto played a game where if one could sneak up on the other then that person had to do whatever the other wanted. Since she was able to find Naruto and he didn't succeed in sneaking up on her that meant he had to do what she wanted. If he had succeeded it would have been the other way around.

Kyuu walked over to her fridge and rummaged through it. She pulled out a packet of thick, dark, red liquid and Naruto cringed at the sight of it. "Do you have to drink those in front of me?" Naruto asked in disgust.

Naruto was one of the only few who knew what she really was. Kyuu's true name was in fact Kyuuketsuki; the name meaning vampire. That was only half of what she was. Kyuu or Kyuuketsuki was in fact a dhampir; a child born of a vampire. She was a half breed, a vampire father and a human mother. She had most of the perks that came with being a vampire as well of benefits of being part human, she could go outside in the sun, holy objects had little effect on her, and though her blood circulation was very, very low she could blush, had slight body heat, could cry, and so on. However because she was only half vampire that also meant she was not immortal. She aged just like a human and was currently a fourteen year old orphan. Her mother passed away in childbirth and her father died when she was four.

Naruto knew all the details about her life since she moved to Konoha four years ago. He was the closest friend she had and her valuable teammate. When she moved to Konoha she was granted permission to enroll into the academy and graduated with him and his generation. However she was the odd one out when it came to assigning teams and was appointed as an extra member on Naruto's team. Her teammates were the ones she associated with the most. She found herself an outcast amongst the village. With gaining permission to live in the leaf village the Hokage informed the necessary people about her true identity and for the most part it was helpful, she was able to get hooked up with a blood bank that way. However rumors spread fast in a village; speaking the truth of what she was is forbidden, but that didn't stop her from being marked as someone to steer clear of much like Naruto. As a result her only real friends were Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and in some sort of way Sakura (it was more or less just a teammate relationship with her; not quite friends). Kakashi was one of the few adults she looked up to and admired and Sasuke… Sasuke was her main form of entertainment. She greatly enjoyed picking on him and irritating him as it was just so easy to do.

Naruto knew almost everything about Kyuu, or at least what she was willing to share about her past. He knew and kept her secret and held no issue being friends with her and knowing what she was. However he was uncomfortable with certain aspects of her…life style. The main thing he found disturbing was the sight of her drinking blood. It seriously grossed him out.

Kyuu looked at him in his disgust about her drinking blood and a thought occurred to her of what she could have him do. "Got it! I know what I want you to do for me. I want you to try some." She stated nodding to the pack in her hand. "It's not that bad." You added comfortingly as she noticed Naruto's look of terror.

"You're kidding right?" He asked worried and in disbelief.

"Nope!" She answered cheerfully and grinned mischievously.

She went to her cabinet and retrieved two glasses. In one glass she poured a very small amount, then the rest in the other. She then turned around and handed the small one to Naruto, which he took reluctantly.

"Do I have to?" He pleaded as he stared at the glass.

"Just try that small little amount and I won't ask you to try it again." She insisted.

Naruto looked at her for a long moment then knocked the glass back in one shot. Once it was down he made a face and began to cough and sputter.

"That's so gross! Yuck! Gah! Nasty!" He exclaimed, grossed out and coughing while wiping his mouth and quickly chasing it down with a large glass of water from the sink.

Kyuu just laughed at him and shook her head. "I guess it's an acquired taste, but you tired it at least." She laughed. She quickly downed the rest of her glass and started making breakfast for the two of them "Hungry?" She asked as she rummaged through her kitchen.

"Yeah." Naruto answered wiping his mouth once more and plopping down at the table. Kyuu quickly went about her work and made ramen for the both of them before joining him at the table.

"So what should we do today? Kakashi-sensei gave us the day off." Naruto asked while they ate.

"Hmm we could train or maybe pull a few pranks." She answered while thinking about it. Pulling pranks with Naruto was equally as entertaining for her as it was for him, particularly if it involved a certain raven haired boy.

"Let's do a few pranks." Naruto decided then paused as an idea suddenly occurred to him. "Got it! Let's dye Sasuke's hair bubblegum pink!" Naruto cheered evilly.

"Naruto you're a mad genius." Kyuu responded with a wide grin. "I'll distract Sasuke and you switch his shampoo for hair dye." She continued as they both grew evil little mischievous grins on their faces.

"Sounds good let's go!" Naruto shouted; jumping up excited.

The two of them quickly left Kyuu's apartment and headed to a store that would sell hair products. Once they found one and bought the hair dye they ran over their plan once more and got ready to put it into action.

"Ok we'll split up here." Kyuu stated as they walked down a street and stopped at a corner.

"Right let's meet back up in front of the ramen bar." Naruto responded with a grin glued to his face.

"Got it." She responded happily; giving Naruto a high five and they quickly ran off in different directions.

"Now where to find the cockatoo head…" Kyuu mused thoughtfully while walking along in search of the young Uchiha.

Walking through the village she quickly sensed him (with all the different scents of human that ran through the village she made it a point to be able to identify the ones of the people she associated with so she could find them easier) and followed it. She was surprised to find him hiding in a tree. She blinked slightly confused and hopped up next to him.

"Hey there cockatoo head!" She greeted cheerfully when she neared him.

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke snapped at her in irritation and turning to give the "most annoying girl alive" a sharp glare. That being the title he had dubbed Kyuu shortly after first meeting her.

"Yeah whatever, so what are you doing?" She asked curiously; completely ignoring his annoyed tone and glare.

"Nothing that concerns you." He snapped at her and began scanning the area around the tree carefully. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him childishly before looking for whatever he was trying to look for.

Sasuke's group of fan girls suddenly ran past the tree they were hiding in and the reason behind him being in a tree dawned on her. An evil glint appeared in her eyes and she turned to look at Sasuke as a Cheshire cat grin split across her face.

"Kyuu? What are you up to?" He started to ask before realization dawned on him. "Wait! Kyuu! No don't-

"HEY! SASUKE'S UP HERE!" She shouted down at the fan girls below, all diligently searching for their beloved Sasuke.

Upon hearing her outburst all fan girls stopped and rushed back over to the tree. Sasuke cursed under his breath before he yelled at her and tried to make a break for it. Kyuu however had other plans, as he leapt out of the tree so he could get out of there she jumped out with him. She grabbed onto him while they leapt and tackled him to the ground; pinning him there. The group of crazy fan girls quickly surrounded the two of them and he glared murderously from his position of trapped under her.

Kyuu grinned cheerfully before getting up and pulling him to his feet with her. She scanned the group of fan girls looking for the familiar sight of bright pink hair, not finding her she shrugged and tossed him to the horde. She had intended to hand him over to Sakura herself but it seemed after being put on the same team as him she grew out of stalking him everywhere (and settled for obsessing over him whenever they were together).

"Here you guys go, enjoy. Now try not to kill each other over him alright?" She stated sweetly; the hint of mischief obvious in her voice.

Kyuu quickly ran off with a cackle. She listened to Sasuke yelling after her about how much he hated her while she ran. She glanced back to see him trying but failing to get out of the mob of crazed fan girls and she grinned; he'd escape pretty fast but they'd follow and they'd keep him busy for quite some time. She strolled around the village boredly while she waited until she thought Naruto would be done with his end of the prank. When she thought it was long enough she headed to the ramen bar and waited for Naruto. It didn't take too long before he showed up and they high fived excitedly.

"Mission accomplished." He stated cheerfully.

"Hehe, can't wait to see him like that." She responded while chuckling.

"He was heading home shortly after I left too, let's hope he decides to take a shower soon." Naruto stated while nodding.

They both grinned at each other's brilliance before heading off to the training fields to do some sparing with each other. When they got there they did some of their own individual training before starting their sparing match.

Naruto made plenty of clones and sent them at her for a full on assault. She smirked as she watched their movements and started to attack. She used her inhuman agility to dodge most of Naruto's attacks without any real effort. She jumped around, spun, kicked clones away, punched, slammed a few into each other, used them as tools to help her leap and do combo kicks and punches, and so on. Naruto kept the clones coming and managed to get in several blows of his own. They kept at it for quite some time it was mostly a practice for Kyuu to work on her agility and technique while Naruto worked on making his clones' movements and attacks less predictable. He had the worst habit of making bunches of them, just standing there for a moment, and then all charging at once; it wasn't a very good strategy to use all the time.

When they had finally called it quits they checked the time and decided they needed a lunch break. They rested for a short while before heading back to the ramen bar for lunch. As they sat down and got their food they talked about wanting to go on some serious missions for a change instead of all these D ranked ones. Their conversation was quickly cut short however as a loud shout echoed from the street.

"KYUU, NARUTO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Hearing that outburst caused them both to choke on their ramen and hurriedly looked out the bar to see a fuming Sasuke storming over to it with bubblegum pink hair and a very pissed expression.

"Run!" Kyuu and Naruto shouted at the same time; both terrified.

They tossed the money on the counter, got up, and sprinted off down the street; running for their lives while laughing their heads off like maniacs at the sight of him.

"LET'S SPLIT UP!" Kyuu suggested while sprinting through the streets

"RIGHT!" Naruto agreed.

They nodded to each other and quickly split up. They bolted in different directions and while sprinting, Kyuu looked behind her to see Sasuke following her instead of Naruto. She ran faster; still laughing her head off at the sight of him. She quickly turned down a few random streets and lost him but then didn't slow down; wanting to put more distance between them. She turned down another street and ran right into someone before she could stop herself. She smacked hard into the person and they tumbled to the ground. The person landed flat on their back and she landed on top.

Kyuu shook her head from the sudden impact and looked at the person she was now laying on top of. She was surprised to find she wasn't lying on a person; she was lying on a wall of hard sand. She blinked at it before it started to form a hole and a hand shot out from it, hitting her shoulder and shoving her hard off of the wall and the person below it. She sat beside the person and their little sand shield in confusion. As the sand went away completely; revealing the person behind it a light blush made its way onto her face. It was a boy. He must have been roughly around the same age as she was by the looks of it. He had blood red hair and bright blue/green eyes with black rings around them. His skin was almost as pale as her own. There was no emotion in his face, but hatred was in his otherwise dead eyes. He was lying on the ground at an odd angle due to the strange gourd he had on his back (which was where the sand was retreating to) but he shot her a dark glare before getting up. Kyuu also stood up with him and brushed some dirt off of herself.

"Sorry about that; I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized awkwardly and feeling a little uncomfortable as the boy remained completely silent but continued to glare at her. "So uh-" She started awkwardly in an attempt to end this uncomfortable silence.

"KYUU GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" A familiar shout roared from a nearby street.

Kyuu yelped as Sasuke suddenly turned the corner and she impulsively ducked behind the red head clinging to his arm as if hoping he'd serve as some sort of shield.

"Let go of me now." He hissed at her. She instantly let go of him; taken back by the dangerous undertone in his deep voice. She did however continue to stay behind him in a vain attempt to put more distance between herself and the raging Uchiha. The boy's dark and emotionless expression faltered for a moment as he took in the appearance of the angry boy in front of them.

"Why is his hair pink?" he asked as he stared at Sasuke in what was probably his version of a confused face (there really wasn't any facial expression; just the slight widening of the eyes).

"She thought it would be funny to dye my hair pink!" Sasuke snarled in rage; he seriously looked about ready to kill Kyuu and she laughed nervously.

"Relax Sasuke… It will wash out...eventually..." She stated; smiling "innocently".

"There you are Kyuu. The….Ho...kage...wants...you…. What's going on?" Kakashi asked appearing in a teleportation jutsu beside Kyuu. Kakashi looked from Kyuu hiding behind some pissy looking red head to Sasuke looking like he wanted to kill her and his now bubble gum pink hair. "Or do I not want to know?" He added with a shake of his head.

"Haha well it's a long story. It doesn't matter; the Hokage wants me so let's go! Can't keep the old man waiting!" She answered quickly and moving away from Sasuke and the unknown boy. "Sorry again for knocking into you… uh red head." She apologized to the boy; not knowing what to call him.

She quickly grabbed Kakashi's arm and tugged him down the street and away from Sasuke. Once they were far away she explained what had happened and he just shook his head once more and rolled his one visible eye. What in Kami's name had that boy done to make her want to abuse him so much? He'd never understand the relationships his team members had.

"So what does the Hokage want with me?" She asked curiously as they walked to the Kage manor.

"You have a mission." Kakashi answered.

"Me? You mean the whole team?" She asked confused.

"No just you."

"Great." She responded sarcastically; walking the rest of the way to the Hokage building in silence. They went to the office and she looked at the Hokage curiously. "So what's my mission old fart?" She asked casually; not a trace of respect in her voice (a habit she picked up from Naruto). Everyone in the room just sighed and shook their heads; used to that kind of behavior from her and Naruto.

"You are to escort a sand Genin back to Suna." He answered ignoring her behavior. He was far too used to her attitude to be bothered by it.

"That's it?" She responded irritated for such a dumb and probably boring mission.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Boring! If the guy got here on his own he should be able to get back on his own." She complained, expressing yet again her thoughts on these lame missions.

"He's here to pick up a package for the Kazekage and you're to escort him back with the package." The Hokage explained more clearly and hoping to make it sound exciting for her like he often tried with Naruto. However she wasn't as easily convinced into doing boring things as Naruto was.

"I still don't think he needs it, but since I don't get a say anyway who's the guy?" She asked; folding her arms and shifting her weight to one side in disinterest.

Before he could answer there was a curt knock on the door. The doors to the office opened and the same red head that she ran into (literally) earlier came in. "Ah here he is now. Gaara, this is your escort." The Hokage stated politely.

Kyuu and Gaara both looked at each other for a moment. She raised an eyebrow curiously at him and he stayed silent while glaring; just like when she met him.

"I'm escorting this guy? Damn there's really not going to be any fun on this mission." Kyuu muttered shaking her head and sighing in disappointment.

"That's right you're his escort, now Kyuu try not to kill him on your mission." The Hokage said sternly but also in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah come on Gaara let's get this over with." She responded turning her back to the Hokage and putting her hand up; casually waving to him as she walked away and towards Gaara.

"Don't tell me what to do." Gaara snarled at her as he went over to the Hokage's desk. He grabbed the package and they both left. Kyuu raised her eyebrow at his antisocial behavior while they left the room.

Gaara led her straight to the gates without letting her stop to pack anything and they walked the whole way out of the village in silence. That was followed by walking the whole day in silence. Kyuu was getting incredibly bored and passed her time thinking bitterly of all the fun she could have been having back at the village. But no, she was stuck with the guy who wouldn't talk. Finally after hours of boredom Gaara stopped walking; she guessed it was probably around nine at night by now.

"We'll rest for awhile." Gaara stated bluntly when they stopped. He didn't even look at her as he walked over to a spot and sat down a good deal away from her.

"Fine." Kyuu responded with a shrug and plopped her butt on the ground. She sat there for a moment before lying down on her back and staring at the sky. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gaara glance at her before looking up at the moon.

"What's your name?" He decided to ask; his voice sounding very reluctant to ask.

"Kyuuketsuki or Kyuu for short." She answered; surprised he actually decided to talk.

"Your name means vampire?" He asked with minor interest.

"Yup." She replied bluntly before deciding to go to sleep and not talk about it anymore. She rolled over onto her side so she wasn't facing him.

"Why are you named that?" He demanded again.

"None of your business." She replied; quickly adopting an antisocial behavior of her own to match his. It was an obvious question that followed every time she gave someone her name. She found it to get old pretty fast and as she didn't want to straight up tell everyone what she is, she generally opted for being a smart mouth, sarcastic, or harsh when it came to answering the question.

Gaara remained silent; not really caring about her business. He learned her name; that was enough. He went back to watching the moon and stars and Kyuu drifted off to sleep.

It was much later on in the night when Kyuu awoke. She woke up from a sharp pain in her head and a hunger she couldn't ignore. She needed blood; she hadn't had any since that morning with Naruto. She tried to ignore her body aching and tried to find something else to focus on. That was much harder then she anticipated, normally she could ignore it to an extent, but she couldn't tonight. It didn't take her long to realize the source of her problem.

Gaara sat nearby and she could sense his presence, but more than that she had his scent. It was overwhelming; she could smell the faint lingering of the blood of others on him mixed in with the scent of his own blood and both of those wrapped up in a strange sent of sand that was full of the blood of the dead. It was too much for her to ignore, it was torturous. Even without the many other small traces of blood his own was driving her crazy. It was unlike any other she came in contact with before; it was unique and downright intoxicating. It came close to the unique scent Naruto's blood gave off (which she discovered had something to do with the demon inhabiting him), but this guy's was still slightly different and much more inviting. She never wanted somebody's blood so badly before. Just who or what was this boy?

Kyuu looked over at him. He was leaning against a tree and had his head down so from the angle she couldn't see his face. Thinking he was sleeping she eyed his exposed neck. She quickly realized what she was doing and shook her head; trying to clear her mind of such thoughts. She never wanted to bite a human she wasn't going to kill, she didn't like the idea of being a parasite and didn't want to take a chance of accidently turning someone. She groaned again and tried to ignore her sudden strong desire for blood. She scooted herself farther away from him and lied down on her side away from him trying to force herself to go back to sleep. She had no idea how she was going to handle the whole trip to Suna like this.

Gaara snapped out of his train of thought as he listened to Kyuu groan again. Her groans were becoming more and more frequent and it was starting to get on his nerves. He looked over at her to see why she was making so much damn noise. She had suddenly become extremely pale, granted she was already deathly pale to begin with, but she was even paler now. What little bit of color she had was now gone and she was thrashing around in her sleep like she was in pain.

Gaara gazed at her with slight interest and decided he might as well wake her up. There'd be hell to pay if she ended up dead on this mission (that being one of the reasons he hated having to work with others). He slapped her shoulder with the back of his hand lightly to wake her up and at first there was no response. Then her eyes suddenly snapped open and were gleaming bright red. He only had an instant to ponder why her purple eyes were now glowing red before she leapt on to him.

Gaara was shocked to put it lightly. He gave her a hard glare while his sand started to rise around him and he tried to push her off of him. Something seemed wrong, she wasn't right; there was some dark evil presence around her and her behavior seemed crazed. They began to struggle and fight. He was struggling hard to get her off of him without killing an allied ninja (something he was seriously contemplating doing right now) and she was fighting to stay on him. She scratched and clawed and repeatedly kept going for his neck. That was certainly causing him some concern; he hadn't met somebody who tried to rip someone's throat out with their teeth before. With one good shove he managed to get her off of him but she made another leap after him. This time he was prepared and his sand wall came up to block her. He wasn't expecting however for her to suddenly materialize behind him and her teeth to sink into his neck from behind. Or at least attempt to sink into his neck. All she accomplished was getting nothing but a mouth full of sand thanks to his sand armor.

Gaara used his sand to shove her away from him again and she began to spit out the sand in her mouth. It looked as if she had come back to her senses and that presence he had felt before wasn't there anymore.

Kyuu finished spitting out sand and looked in front of her to find a wide eyed Gaara staring at her in a mixture of rage, shock, and confusion. Her eyes widened in fear; realizing what she must have just done.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Gaara. I didn't bite you did I!?" She cried worried and rushed over to him. She couldn't believe she lost control and attacked him.

Gaara shook his head no and took a step back from her as she neared him. "What are you?" He demanded; sand still hanging around him defensively.

"...Take a guess. My name's a good hint." She answered quietly; ashamed of the truth.

"You're a vampire?" He asked in surprise (or again his version of surprise).

"Yes, I'm a vampire." She answered bitterly; her voice full of disdain for herself.

"But you were outside in the day?"

"I'm not a normal vampire. To be technical I'm only half to begin with. I'm half vampire and half human. It allows me to walk in the day and I'm not immortal but I do need blood to sustain me and you didn't give me a chance to grab some of my blood packets before leaving. If I go too long without blood I'll end up losing my control." She explained and decided not to mention her insane desire for his blood; not the best way to make friends. "I'm sorry for almost biting you." She added apologetically.

Gaara didn't answer, not bothering to ask more but still slightly curious. She in turn looked away from him and looked up at the moon, captivated by its beauty. Gaara went back into his own little world while he gazed at the night sky and the two sat in silence. It was then that Kyuu detected movement in the forest around them. She stood up defensively and that snapped Gaara into alertness. Three enemy ninja stepped out of the trees; obviously after the package Gaara possessed. He raised himself to his feet in preparation for killing the three, but Kyuu stepped in front of him. She put her hand out to tell him to stop and walked towards the ninja with a grin; that red gleam was back in her eyes.

"Perfect timing." She mused before the grin turned into a dark, sinisterly sweet smile. "Time for a feast." She added happily.

Kyuu drew one of her swords and then suddenly she was gone. She materialized in front of one of the ninja and before he had even realized what had happened she rammed her sword through his chest, ripped it out and stabbed it back into his gut for good measure. The other two overcame their sudden shock and charged at her to get her while her attention was on their fellow teammate. One aimed a punch at the back of her head, but she spun around and grabbed his fist before he could hit her. Once she had a good grip on his arm she twisted it and yanked it hard; greatly satisfied by the sickening crack. She then thrust him at the third guy and they stumbled away from her. Long enough anyway for her to rip her sword back out of the third one and draw her other sword. Then they all charged at each other. One managed to get in a blow and cut her shoulder with a kunai but she ignored the wound and retaliated by cutting her swords deeply across his entire torso in the shape of an X. He fell to the ground and as the third attempted to snick up behind her she spun around and rammed both swords into his gut before ripping them back out.

He too fell to the ground and she gazed at the three men beneath her. Two were dead; the one she just stabbed in the stomach was still alive. "Gut wounds are slow and painful. You'll bleed out and die a very painful death. Allow me to spare you from that." She spoke to him and knelt down over him. She began to feed and drained him of all the blood she needed. That combined with the bleeding from his wounds resulted in him dying quickly. She let go of his corpse when she was done and stood back up, brushing away the blood on her mouth with her thumb.

Gaara stood from where he was and watched the whole thing happen. She was a brutal and effective fighter, she didn't show any of them mercy. As he watched her drain the man of his blood he wasn't horrified as one would expect someone to be. It fascinated him, vampires weren't supposed to be real; they were supposed to be the things of legends. Yet here was one and she seemed just as deadly as the stories told them to be. He watched blood run down her chin before she wiped it away with her thumb, she had blood all over her from the fight, their blood had splattered and sprayed onto her face and clothes. Gaara stared at her blood stained form; bathed in the pale moon light. It was an eerily captivating sight that he couldn't look away from.

Kyuu looked back over at Gaara and grinned, appearing to be completely normal again. She walked back over and sat back down next to him; eyeing him suspiciously.

"You don't seem freaked out by what you just saw." She stated suspiciously while she eyed him. Most are just a bit unnerved upon seeing something like that.

"I'm not." He answered simply.

"Killing doesn't bother you?" She asked surprised; it seemed to bother most of the people she knew; enemy or no.

"I live to kill. I exist to kill." He stated and turned to look at her, his turn to search for a reaction.

"That's a…. unique lifestyle you got going there for yourself. Let me know how that works out for you in the long run." She stated playfully; not fazed by what he had said. She was curious, but not bothered. "I bet we probably have lots in common." She added thoughtfully "Now if you would just talk some more…" She finished.

Gaara was rather taken back by her lack of fear. A sane person would have gotten the hell away from him, yet she didn't seem to have any problem with it at all, even tried to make a laugh out of it. And he thought he was strange.

Kyuu gazed around their surroundings for a minute and then stood up. "There's a river nearby here. I'm going to go wash all this blood off before my dress is ruined." She stated as she started for the trees. "Don't even think about peeking." She added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Gaara shot her a withering look before turning away from her and going back to watching the night sky. Kyuu just laughed quietly and shook her head while she walked off. When she managed to clean all the blood off of herself and wash out the stains on her dress the best she could she went back to their spot and lied down on the ground.

"I'm going back to sleep." She announced; not at all expecting a response from the silent brooding Gaara.

Kyuu rolled over so her back was to him and drifted back to sleep. Now that she had fed it was much easier to ignore that strange desire for his blood. Gaara glanced down at her briefly and noticed she was wearing a cross around her neck. That raised some confusion for him but he decided it didn't matter regardless. It wasn't his business and she was just some girl who would probably have made really good prey if he wasn't forced to work with her in this dumb mission.


End file.
